Lady Anne
by Jill G. Lowrey
Summary: A story of seven points of leadership and how they teach a young Lady what does make a leader. Note: Rating change, it gets really intense later.
1. Motherly Advice

"Oh dear, I do wish you were not riding, and with such a small guard." An older greyed haired woman said as she rummaged in an Oak trunk.

"Mother," Anna sighed as she stopped packing her saddle bags to grab an apple from a bowl by her bed, most of her room was in natural tones and had lots of food, fruit and flowers.

She had been discussing this with her mother since the invitation to Cair Paravel arrived a week ago. She was not a child anymore; the letter had been written specifically to her, inviting her for a visit to Cair Paravel. "Well, alright. Perhaps it will work out to our benefit and you can fall into the High King's arms out of exhaustion won't you darling, and don't forget to flirt with him. You will never become queen if you don't flirt." Her mother told Anna over her shoulder.

"Well I wish I could go, King Edmund has become by far the most handsome King ever. If he would only look at me, I swear my knees would give away." Thirteen year old Carol said as she mock swooned, forgetting momentarily that nothing was there to catch her. She fell to her knees, her curls covering her face.

"How would you know anything about King Edmund, you met six years ago and haven't spoken since." Twelve year old Pamela retorted back to her kneeling sister as she carried two green dresses to her eldest sister Anna, who was eighteen.

"Oh, Pam this gown isn't mine, its Beth's. You must have gotten them confused. I cannot believe how grown up she has become, and how much you have also." Anna said as Pamela turned to get more.

"Well, it's not like you should go to Cair Paravel with so few gowns." Her mother said carrying another green gown with a different trim to the bed, "I mean you really shouldn't wear a dress twice when you're royalty, or with royalty. When I was presented before King Lune in Archenland I..."

"Mother, you lived in the castle with King Lune," Anna cut in, "it was easy for you to not wear the same dresses twice. We are not necessarily royalty either. You may be a lady, but I certainly am not, no matter what Queen Susan says in her letters. As for gowns, I packed the purple and the green dresses in the bag by the door with three pairs of white stockings and undergarments.  
I am wearing this green dress with a blue cape to travel there and back in, and I have the gold and the blue dress in this bag with a red cape to where at other times. And I have matching jewels."

"Oh, but dear, the gold makes you look so pale with your hair." Anna's mother, Lady Margaret, said with a light growl as she brought some nightwear from the trunk to be packed.

"Well, at least you will have the green ones to go with your eyes."

"I think she is very beautiful in the gold, you should bring a pink one also. Pink is just such a vibrant color." June, Anna's youngest sister, said as Jane, her twin brought a pink dress over. They had slipped into the room as her mother spoke.

"It will be fine. I have plenty of dresses, I'll consider the pink one, but it is too pale to be vibrant June, it's more quaint or dull, like me." Anna commented with a smirk at the five year olds. "And, Mother, I would have thought you'd want me to look pale and delicate."

"Delicate? Or sickly?" Elizabeth, the second eldest daughter, whispered as she sat down beside her sister on the bed.

She had been rummaging under the bed and had cobwebs in her hair. They both broke out in giggles at their joke. They both knew their mother was much too interested in her girls "lovers", and will be until all eight of her daughters were grown up and married off to nobility. Her mother just clucked disapprovingly, as she packed things into the bags and took out others. She took out a dagger and Anna's quiver of arrows, sticking them into a corner, where Anna hopefully wouldn't find them. "What is mother clucking about?" Ten year old Helen asked as she and Violet came in to sit on a much too small stool by Anna's desk.

"I am not clucking about anything. I just think that Anne should consider my advice more."

"Oh, and what advice is that, to fall into High King Peter's arms, and not practice sword fighting. To be weak and helpless in everything, and never show him that you can stand on your own two feet." Elizabeth said sarcastically.

"Mother, I am sure they will think less of me for being a flirt, but not for being whom Aslan created me to be. Plus, I am more concerned with having enough food for the journey." Anna said as she placed the apple to the side so she may finish packing.

"Dear, I am not concerned if King Edmund, Queen Susan, or Queen Lucy thinks any less of you, nor if you eat less, you are becoming quite plump. I am concerned with how becoming the High King will find you. I remember how you looked at each other when you first met." Lady Margaret said, striding over the bed to put a pair of silver slippers in her daughter's bag.

"I was twelve mother, what other kind of look could I have given him other than awe at his age and status." Anne said rolling her eyes.

It had been a year since the fall of the white witch when Lord Harold and Lady Margaret had decided to go to Narnia to offer assistance to the new Kings and Queens. They had lived all their lives in Archenland, with ties going back to the very first founding of that land, but they decided that it was time to change their family loyalty. After weeks of conversation and numerous pledges to the Kings and Queens, they had been granted a small bit of land, and had kept their titles. Anna and Queen Susan got along very well during their stay, Anna being just a year younger than the Queen. They had kept up correspondence, over the last six years, having not seen each other since Anna's family's stay at court and a visit when a raid on the giants was launched. Finally Anna had been invited to stay with the monarchs for a Mid Summer's Night Ball to celebrate Edmunds 18th birthday.  
After Anna's saddlebag broke from being overstuffed, she kicked her mother and all her sisters out of her room and repacked in a borrowed bag. She took a number of different dresses than she originally planned, and fretted about which to bring to show Queen Lucy. She had to recheck her letters at least three times to be sure she had all the jewels that Queen Susan specifically asked her to bring. When it was all done and her bags ready by her door. Anna remembered her sword and bow. It took her a half hour to find where her mother stashed her quiver, and was glad when she also found the dagger she thought she lost. Her blades were dwarf made and gifts from the Dwarves of the Northern Mountains to her father. But what was more important was that her father had presented them to her on her fourteenth birthday. She was the "tomboy" of the family, in a way hoping to be the boy that her father always wanted but never had.

Finally Anna was finished. She walked out to her balcony and looked up at the skies. The moon had risen almost to her peak, but Anna couldn't see it, she instead had a glorious view of the mountains not that far to the North. They were very near to the Giants, but they were also one of the only defenses that High King Peter had against them, and her father was one of the few ambassadors on good terms with the Dwarves of the Northern Mountains. A smile spread across Anna's face as she thought of all the nights she spent sitting on that balcony watching the mountains change from grey to purple as the sun set to the west casting long pink shadows on the clouds behind the peaks. The streaks of red just added to the beauty of the moment which seemed to last a lifetime. She would watch until the mountains became white and black shadows in the night and the stars start to dance across the heavens. She had lived so close to the mountains for so long, that she had forgotten what the sea looked like. It seemed like her life could never be any different.

Anna awoke early the next day to Jane and June jumping on her stomach. The sun had just started to peak over the horizon, but their room faces east so they always awoke the earliest. Their faces were full of joy and excitement as they practically screamed good morning. Anna sat up and tried to hold them both in her lap as they prattled away about how exciting it had been and how great it was that Anna was finally going.

Elizabeth came in rubbing her eyes, frowning, a few minutes after the girls woke Anna up. She wasn't a morning person, but her sister was leaving. She couldn't help but smile as she sat on Anna's bed besides her. She took June into her lap and held her while Jane chattered away to Anna. Always the good natured one, Anna smiled and nodded as Jane spoke in half sentences and fragments of thoughts. Beth was completely content until she realized that her shoulder where June was leaning was getting steadily moist. Looking down she realized her tender hearted sister was crying. "Oh, June, what's wrong." Beth asked her softly, leaning so close she could see the tears gathered on the young girl's eyelashes.

June almost screamed, "Anna's going, and I'm not going to see her for years and years."

Beth and Anna couldn't help but laugh at the girl's outcry, not quite noticing as shy Violet came into the room, tears streaming down her cheeks. Anna wrapped her arms around June and beckoned for Violet to come to her. She had the two of them in her arms, Jane squeezing in, not wanting to be left out. Elizabeth wrapped her own arms around the three in Anna's arms and Anna. At some point Helen had slipped in and had wedged herself behind Anna with her arms around her neck. They all sat there crying until Anna looked at each of them and promised them through tears that she would be back in eight weeks, and no more, and that she would miss them terribly the entire time. Anna finally sat back and said, "Come, I've got to get ready. We shouldn't sit here sobbing over my departure, for it is only for while. Soon I'll be back and we will all be together again."

They all departed and Anna was left to dress for the ride. She had decided on a brown dress with a grey cape rather than the green. The trim was in green, and she could use a green ribbon to hold her hair after she braided it. She had almost finished when she felt two rough, callused hands move over hers and take her hair from her. She sat while he finished braiding it and tied it with the ribbon she handed him. When she turned to smile at him she saw tears beginning to gather in his eyes. She hugged him tightly, feeling his beard poke into her head. "When did you grow up," her father said as he leaned back to look into her eyes, "You use to be a little girl, and now you are a young Lady going to meet our Kings. I have missed so much of your life; it all seemed to go by in a blink of an eye."

"No, no, father, you didn't miss it, you were a part of it. You were the one who taught me how to fight and when I should fight. You taught me how to work and the value of my work and most importantly you taught me to do what is honorable and right no matter what." Anna said, leaning back in to hug her father tighter.

They held each other, letting silent tears fall; finding comfort in each others presence. Finally her father let his grip loosen and kissed his daughter once more on the forehead. "Come darling, we should get to breakfast before your mother gets too angry at us." She nodded as they left, each carrying a bag, and Anna wearing her sword.

After breakfast, Anna's whole family stood outside to see her off. She said goodbye to her mother, hugging her even as a steady stream of advice on how to flirt with the king kept coming. Next she went down the line, one by one to each of her sisters and hugged them, whispering a personal message to each. Elizabeth sobbed as Anna held her close, Carol attempted a smile through tears as Anna hugged her, Pamela hugged her sister close and kissed her cheek before letting go, Helen and Violet had to let go of each other to hug Anna, Jane held onto Anna as she picked her up, and June wouldn't let go of Anna until her mother came and pried her off.

Her father walked Anna out to her grey Connemara pony and helped her mount. He secured her foot; silently checking the saddle to be sure it was on properly. Anna watched, noticing for the first times the lines forming by his eyes, and the circles under his eyes. When had he become so old? And he still had seven more girls to see off to new kingdoms. Anna spoke softly to him, "Father, I will be fine. Don't worry; Simeon will protect me, won't you."

"Of course, Milady" Simeon neighed back at her. He had always protected her ever since the day they met.

Lord Harold looked up at her through tears and whispered, "I know, my darling, I know." Anna turned Simeon to go, her guard followed in ranks, a centaur and five fauns, more than enough to battle anything that might come on the road. When they had reached the gate, Anna heard her little sister scream from her mother's arms, "YOU PROMISED ANNA, DON'T FORGET YOU PROMISED."

Anna turned back to look at her sister, silently nodding. She would come back to her sisters.

--

Here is a list of people's ages at different points of time, just to clear it up, for you the reader and me the writer. Also look up the kind of horse Simeon is if you don't know it already, I found it online and like it a lot. It is not a work horse, and he fits Anna's personality really well.

The first Age is their age when they first came to Narnia, the second when this story takes Place.

Lord Harold N/A

Lady Margaret N/A

Anna 12 18

Elizabeth 9 15

Carol 7 13

Pamela 6 12

Helen 4 10

Violet 3 9

June N/A 5

Jane N/A 5

Monarchs

King Peter 14 20

Queen Susan 13 19

King Edmund 11 17

Queen Lucy 9 15


	2. Grand Receptions

Chapter 2 – Grand Receptions

They had been traveling for seven days already and would come in sight of Cair Paravel on the morrow. Anna had started to fidget she was so excited even her legs tingled with excitement. At first she thought it was her excitement that made them tingle, but she soon realized Simeon sides were vibrating and he kept neighing weirdly. She couldn't figure out what it was until she realized it seemed a bit like a laugh.

"What is so funny, Simeon?"

"You, little one, you haven't fidgeted this much since your first hunt." Simeon neighed back to her.

"He is right, Milady, you would do well to relax and enjoy the beauty of the world around you. You would not see flowers as radiant as this in your mother's gardens." At this General Trotwood reached down and picked a flower for her.

Anna took a breath to relax then took the beautiful blue flower that the centaur offered her; the fields around her were covered in flowers. It was much more beautiful than the mixed prairie and marshlands surrounding her family's home before giving way to harsh grey mountains. "I am just nervous; it's been six years since I've been to Cair Paravel and…" Anna looked down feeling much more childish than she should have at eighteen. "You'd think me foolish and childish to say."

"He who asks is a fool for five minutes, but he who does not ask remains a fool forever." General Trotwood told her, scanning the road ahead for danger.

"Then I shall ask and not be a fool." Anna said as she twirled the flower she held between her fingers. Thoughtfully she asked Simeon, "Will I be expected to be presented at court?"

"Of Course, Milady, everyone of great importance is always presented at court."

"I am not of great importance, I just happen to have parents of great importance." Anna said waving her flower around trying to wave away her title.

"You are of great importance to us, Milady" General Trotwood interjected knowingly causing a blush from Anna.

"Do not worry about court, my dear, I have watched you go from being a foal to a mare and I know you will do us all honorably. And if I may say, they should have a banquet in your honor; Aslan knows you deserve it, no matter what you say." Anne smiled at Simeon's words, could she ever deserve an honor like that, her, one of the most pigheaded girls in existence.

They rode for a bit in silence until Anna could take it no longer and suggested a race between Simeon and General Trotwood. Simeon was against it, but soon succumbed to Trotwood's good natured goading and some rather interesting comments from the fauns about how he certainly was "too old for that kind of thing" and "might hurt himself." So off they went to the next bend in the road, Anne holding on with all her might as Trotwood and Simeon ran. The wind blew her hair taking her ribbon and casting it behind her, she laughed as she felt her hair blow free. It felt good to feel such raw power beneath her and Simeon enjoying himself, the blowhard had a habit of making everything dull sometimes.

Trotwood won by a hand and a half, as Simeon was quick to point out to a laughing Anna on his back.

"You did well my friend, perhaps another day we shall try this again and you can  
show me just how fast you really can run." Trotwood said to Simeon who bowed  
to the centaur, his pride well petted.

"Well, isn't that a sight for sore eyes." A faun said as he met Anna and Simeon down the road. All heads turned in the direction he was pointing; it was Cair Paravel. Nothing could be as breathtaking as the Castle with a deep purple and red sunset as a backdrop. The sea glittered like diamonds and the castle shone like a solid gold playhouse in the distance.

Anna let out the breath she was holding and turned to the faun beside her. Before she could begin to get puzzled, he held up a hand with her ribbon in it. Her face split into a huge smile as she grabbed the ribbon from the faun. Slowly they made their way, reluctant to move from the sight of Cair Paravel, to an inn that was just on the outskirts of the city. They would stay there that night.

They woke early after their first night with an actual roof over her head, Anna's fidgeting was worse than ever. They had entered the outskirts of the city; fields started to look better groomed and more organized, the occasional house situated in them. Groups of fauns would pass by out on a stroll, birds would shout greetings overhead, and one particularly chatty squirrel had climbed up Simeon and was sitting on the saddle by Anna. She could barely keep up with his chatter, but was reminded of her little sister Jane.

He sat with her as they road into the city, building becoming more frequent, kitchen gardens appearing besides the roads. Reluctantly the squirrel finally bid a very eloquent goodbye and hopped off to his home in the trees. Anna watched him until she could see him no more.

She looked at everything she could see, wondering at the beauty of it all. The town around Cair Paravel wasn't like any other, it wasn't dirty, just a bit dusty, but the kind that goes away with a good hard rain. It was a bustle of activity, but one could barely tell that there were building around because everyone built by working with dryads to do what they could to protect themselves from the elements without destroying the forests. Anna started to dream about what it would be like in winter with a coat of snow casting all the homes in a stark relief to the woods around them, all the green gone, and bits of ice forming on the coastline. Cair Paravel must look like a giant gingerbread home with icing all around it.

They entered the Market district, at which point Anna got off of Simeon, much to her guards displeasure. It was very busy, everyone was worried Anna might get hurt or lost, but she didn't care. She wanted to do some shopping for at home, and knew that her sisters would never forgive her if she didn't bring something home for them. Simeon tried to protest that she would have eight weeks to do shopping; Anna quickly reminded him that she had seven sisters and a mother and father, plus her friends, all unique and different in their tastes and needs. He just simply balked that it could take her eight weeks to shop for everyone. Anna left her guard, double checking her sword at her side  
and started to look at all the wares. She picked up several articles and made several new friends, primarily among the dwarves, having frequently spent time with visiting ambassadors from the northern dwarves. After Simeon practically pushed her over in his attempt to make her leave, Anna made her way out of the marketplace, her saddle covered with purchases, and her weapons stored with them. They bought some hot food from a vender for lunch, but now it was getting late.

The sun was a past it's crest and beginning it's descent as they left the Market district and wound their way to the entrance of Cair Paravel. Soon Anna would be presented to court, she could see the castle in front of her now; the entrance seemed much closer than she thought it would be. Her heart beat wildly; sweat gathered on her, never had she been this excited.


	3. At Court

Chapter 3 – At Court

One of the fauns in the guard raised Anna's family banner allowing the small troupe easy access to the castle. The road through the courtyard was immaculately maintained, the yards covered in groups of animals practicing. It was all so exciting, this beautiful head of the kingdom, home to the monarchs, palace on the eastern seaboard. Just to be there was an honor to Anne.

Simeon led the group to a door on the far end of the court yard; more attendants opened it for them. They made their way through a central hallway, nearly brimming with animals passing this way and that. On the far end was a huge doorway besides which was a very small table with a large book, several quills and many stacks of parchment before a rather harassed looking hare. He was gazing through a pair of spectacles at a piece of paper that a squirrel had just left on his desk without him knowing. "Now who has left this, those darn squirrels, I have enough work to do without them leaving some new invitation for some person. Oh dear, it has already been completely arranged too. Well, I will attempt to squeeze her in…" He broke into a silent mutter as he began scratching out names and drawing lines. After several neigh's similar to a small cough from Simeon, he finally looked up through his spectacles (perched nearly on the end of his nose) and asked who they were.

"I am the Lord Harold and Lady Margaret's daughter, Anna, here upon invitation to spend six weeks with the Monarchs and also to participate in the Mid Summer's Night Ball for the King Edmund to mark his eighteenth birthday." The hare nodded his head several times as she spoke, searching though the book for her name,

"Ah, yes here we are, Lady Anne, no, no terribly sorry Anna, yes, yes. Everything has been arranged, you have only just made it to be presented, if you would kindly go through there, and Simeon I believe, yes, yes, a stable is prepared for you and a room for Trotwood, and some bunks for the guard of twenty-… Oh, you only have five. Well that frees up some space. Yes, yes, well, Teek, Teek where are you, you-Blast!" The Hare jumped out of his seat as a squirrel vaulted to his elbow. "By the Lion, you are going to kill me someday. Would you please escort these gentlemen to their quarters." He said through his paw, "What are you still doing here Mi'lady, hurry, hurry, you are to be in court, oh, oh yes, yes you need to be announced, um, uh you, you the Raven go and tell the faun to announce her Ladyship Anne, no, no Anna-Anna. Hurry, hurry"

Anna, rather confused in the bustle of people, attempted to make her way to the door. It loomed before her at nearly twice her height pulled open by a pair of centaurs to admit her into the Great Hall; it had been too long since she had last stood there. She remembered the first step up into the hall, but forgot to pull up her dress. She stepped ready to take a graceful entrance and nearly float down the Hall, but instead she felt a tug around her waist and in an attempt to steady herself just stepped more on her dress until her balance as so unsettled that she went headfirst across the floor. She lay sprawled across the floor praying to the lion that this had not happened. Finally daring to open her eyes she saw the marble floor with her nose pressed to it. It had, she had fallen headfirst at the very beginning of the Great Hall. She took a deep breath and tried to gather what dignity she might have had left as she pushed herself to a kneeling position. A faun rushed over and offered her a hand to help her rise; she smiled warmly to him and blinked furiously as she tried to keep her tears from falling.

She turned resolutely forward and with a rather large show gathered her dress and held it nearly midcalf high, exposing most of her muddy boots. She made her way to the dais where she noticed the High King Peter and King Edmund both taking their seats again. It seemed to take an eternity to get to it, perhaps made longer by her complete embarrassment at having tripped over her dress like some young child. When she finally arrived at the bottom step, she bowed deeply to the four monarchs, who nodded in acknowledgment.

"Welcome, Lady Anna, to Cair Paravel. I trust your journey was pleasant." Queen Lucy said smiling warmly at her, there seemed to be faint circles under her eyes. Under all of their eyes, they seemed very tired and Edmund kept shaking his head as though fighting sleep.

"Yes, Your Majesty, it was very uneventful. The roads of Narnia are well kept by its Kings and Queens." Anne responded with a small bow of her head.

"You did travel with a guard nonetheless, Lady Anna." Kind Edmund asked a small bit of concern in his voice, none more than he would have for any of his people.

"Yes, your Majesty, I did. My father was insistent that I had at least five soldiers."

"These are glad tidings indeed. We are _all_ very glad that you are able to attend the ball." High King Peter said with a smirk at his brother. Edmund tried to conceal an eye roll, but did not succeed. Lucy was shaking from trying not to giggle.

"You must be tired from your journey," Queen Susan said, her own weary eyes shinning in amusement. "We shall let you retire to your room and speak later, at dinner perhaps."

Anna curtsied again to the monarchs then followed a blue jay out into the hall. The jay kindly explained to Anna "It has been a long day. An urgent letter came nearly an hour before sunrise and High King Peter had to call a council. The entire household was in a flutter at the excitement. The kitchen was a mess, but they still managed to come out with a fantastic breakfast for the Kings and Queens. If your Ladyship doesn't mind I would like to fly ahead. It is quiet easier for me"

"Of course, dear Jay."

The Jay waddled on the floor to speak to Anna, but then took off to show her to a room, landing on a candlestick every few feet. This way Anna kept a fairly good pace following the Jay. Finally she landed on the floor in front of a door in which was a bath right in front of several windows offering a fantastic view of the Sea. Steam wafted about the room mixed with Salt from the sea and a light lavender scent from the tub. Inside was a table with a dress and a towel on it and also a chair for Anna to use.

Anna quickly stripped down to nothing and stepped into the tub. It was heavenly. She grabbed a cloth from the table and scrubbed the dirt from herself. When she was done she dried herself with what felt like the softest towel in existence before putting on some true Narnian clothes. They were more comfortable than her clothes and the fabric and design were so exquisite that she couldn't even begin to think of what they must have cost. She was tempted to put on her boots again, but soon found a pair of slippers that matched her dress. When she was done dressing she was going to go in search of her room when a Blue Jay called from the hall. Anna went out and found the bird perched across from the door at about eye level.

"Are you done with your bath, Milady."

"I am."

"Splendid, if you would follow me, I shall take you to your room." With that the Jay took off with Anne in tow. After going through several corridors and staircases the Jay landed across from a door. "Here you are, your Ladyship."

"Thank you." Anna replied, slightly out of breath. She had stopped a few times to admire the tapestries in the hall when she had found the Jay was quiet a bit ahead of her and had to run to catch up. After she opened the door into the room the Jay flew in and landed on a bookcase, puffing up slightly to start the tour.

"The dryads took the liberty of hang you dresses in the wardrobe, your nightwear and slippers in the lower drawers. Your jewels were put in a case on the main desk, fully equipped with paper, ink, quills, and wax. Your seal was found in your bag and placed with the other materials. The bookcase is stocked by Queen Susan herself with books that you had both discussed in your letters. Your bags were returned to the stables to be cleaned and stored until your departure, and your weapons stored in the armory. If you would like them in your room, you may retrieve them in the morning. Someone should be around tomorrow morning to show you the castle. Now I must take my leave your Ladyship, if you would kindly leave the door open for me."

"Thank you, you have been very informative." Anna said as she opened the door for the Jay who quickly rushed out. Anna twirled in the middle of the room before falling across the black bedspread, ready to burst with happiness. She was actually there, in Cair Paravel with Queen Susan. She was in a beautiful room, all the furniture made out of oak with a darker stain than her room. The bedspread was a Black down comforter over a feather mattress and pillows. The sheets were cream cotton with light blue embroidery. The curtains were Light blue with Black embroidery that was just stunning; her window overlooked the coastline spreading out to the North. It was palatial, but not necessarily huge. There was a couch and a few chairs near the window that took up nearly half of the wall, but it was more than enough for Anna.

She got up from her bed and started to look at the books. She would be more than thrilled to read all of them during her stay. There was _A Knights Paramour_, a love story that Susan insisted Anne would love; along with _Seasons of Change_, a guidebook to medicinal herbs, Susan wrote about it after Anna mentioned an increased interest in herbal remedies. She noticed several Adventure novels from Archenland that both of them had read, and a few that Anna hadn't. She ran her fingers over the leather binding, stopping to smell a vase of flowers that had been put in her room.

She pulled up sharply when she heard voices outside her door. Opening it she saw that the monarchs were walking past, she tried to slide back in but was spotted by Lucy who burst out, "Lady Anna, you must join us. Edmund is trying to tell us a joke, but it's rather funnier watching him try to think." She walked over and grabbed Anna's hand, pulling her into the hallway. Anna was very surprised to hear the Queen be so relaxed, but thought it rude to comment so quietly listened as King Edmund tried to tell the joke.

"Well it was told like this, a faun, a centaurian priestess or was it a priest? No, that's not right." Edmund said screwing up his face. "Wait, now I remember it was a Badger, an Otter, and a Beaver that entered an inn and sat at a bar."

"Are you sure it wasn't a robin, a raven, and a fowl" Peter said good-naturedly.

"No, I am sure I've remembered it right. It was a Beaver-no a badger, and otter and a beaver that went into an inn. There was a faun, no it was a hare behind the counter that asked, what will you have, the Badger says 'oh, the usual'; the otter says 'the same' and so does the Beaver. So the faun goes back"

"The faun, I thought it was a hare my royal brother?" Susan asked.

"Yes, yes you are right, my royal sister, it was a hare that ordered their food. A few minutes later he comes out with three bowls of potato soup. The Beaver told him 'this isn't what I ordered; I wanted the usual, a pan of fish and chips.' Right after the Otter piped up, 'I didn't order this either I wanted the same thing as the Beaver.' The Badger just said, 'Good soup.'"

He got some half laughs from his companions, but it wasn't that good of a joke anyway. Edmund shrugged it off as he led the way up a spiral stair. At the top Anna saw that there were four rooms in four different directions. The Northern facing room was Peter's, apparently directly above Anna's; the East was Lucy's and the West Edmund. Lucy had let go of Anna to walk up the steps, but at the top Susan grabbed her hand and dragged her to her own room to the South, speaking the entire time.

"Edmund loves to try out jokes he hears, most of them are from Bacchus. I don't know how he meets him, but he does. I wish he would hold his tongue more, Bacchus that is not Ed. If it wasn't for jokes I don't think I'd ever hear Edmund talk, he has become quite dignified over the years. All he talks about is politics and documents…" Queen Susan kept speaking as she entered the room, but Anna wasn't listening anymore. She was too busy gawking at the room.

The antechamber was gorgeous; the walls were all sand colored, a table stood directly in front of Anna full of flowers and bowls of exotic fruit. Behind that was a window that opened to the Southern Coast with a violet couch built into the masonry beneath it. The wall to her right was covered in bookcases surrounding a fireplace with two deep chairs before it and a table between them. There was a door in the middle of the wall to her left, pictures hung on the wall and art supplies sat in a corner next to a writing desk; besides one of the couches was a basket with sewing in it. As Anna walked into the room she couldn't help but gawk at the splendor and richness of it all.

Queen Susan had went into the door on the right and left it open, she was still speaking. Anna decided she had better go over, but was met by Queen Susan who brought her to the grouping of couches. "Ah, that's better. Those were a gift from a Calormen noble, they are beautiful, yes, but not nearly as comfortable as Narnian slippers." Susan said as she sat down. Anna saw that she had switched a pair of pure gold jewel encrusted slippers for velvet one's that matched her dress. "Now, you must tell me about yourself and your journey. What have you been doing lately, not any of that political stuff your father does, I mean you. What of suitors, I bet you have hundreds. I dare say they are mauling you at the state of your hands. Also you must tell me of your sisters, how have they all been and how much have June and Jane grown since I last saw them. I do believe it has been four years since I went with Peter to your home."

With a bit of a laugh at being inundated with questions from Queen Susan, Anna began to answer her questions, "I have been very well; I have been practicing with the swords my father gave me when you came, hence the wounds on my hands. As for Suitors, I have none. My mother wanted me to go to Archenland or Calormen to find a husband instead of come here, but I argued with her to have me come here.

"My sisters have all been well, Jane and June are both five now and growing into proper little girls, fully interested on working on samplers rather than run and play like I did at that age. Violet is nine and has started archery, much to my mother's discontent. She was foaming at the mouth when she saw violet with her bow and arrows. Helen is ten and has decided to learn it also, but is much more interested in horses to really practice, she is quite good with them too. Although I think that has more to do with the fact that she is being taught by a horse. Simeon has decided to teach her everything about horses that she'll ever want to know. It's quite funny listening to him neigh out instructions; he is even trying to teach her to speak some of the language.

"Pamela is twelve and much too pale for a girl her age, she reads almost all the time and I dare say has surpassed both you and me in her reading. Carol is thirteen and has a crush on anything that is male and moves. She started drooling when I just said 'King Edmund' and has half a mind to run away from home and seduce him. Elizabeth is starting to learn sword fighting and has become very good, she is the one who has given me most of these wounds. She is fifteen now, hence why my father has given her a blade. My mother tried to steal it one night, but Elizabeth nearly chopped her head off. Mother almost got father to get rid of it, but Elizabeth, bless her, argued so bravely saying that mothers shouldn't snoop around their daughter's rooms. That and mother has developed a soft spot for Beth since she took up sewing.

"Father is doing well, a few dwarves have moved into our castle as permanent guests, and the giants have been very quiet which unsettles him a little, but I'm sure you're not interested in that. Mother is obsessively dreaming that I will marry High King Peter or King Edmund or else Prince Cor; I prefer a young man near my house. He has moved their recently and isn't any kind of a special person, but I love him none the less. He is dark like a Calormen, but speaks like a Narnian, dreaming of freedom and green grass. He tells the most enchanting stories and I could just get lost looking in those eyes. Well, enough of my dreaming, I believe that is all that you asked about. What of you, what have you been doing here in the kingdom, and you know I want all the political news."

"What a way to end a description, you must tell me more of this suitor. Dark, handsome, special…"

"Oh, please don't make me tell more, we have nearly three weeks, perhaps we can speak more of him later." Anne responded, secretly hoping Susan would forget all about him.

"Alright, well, I have been riding and practicing archery. I did go out to visit the Beavers at Beaversdam which has grown quite a bit, the ride was gorgeous. It was just me and Lucy. She never misses an opportunity to visit the beavers. We spent a week there, and were able to return without any problem. Today we received an urgent message from the parliament of the Owls in Owlswood to the north; they said that the marshwiggles had been acting strangely and that a messenger should be sent out to see what was wrong as soon as possible. It was sent as late as they would send it which was an hour before sunrise. We have been terribly busy all day and the normal problems of a kingdom, if you want to know anything more you must talk to Edmund. He is the one who knows all this."

"I shall be sure to. Now what else, oh yes, suitors." Queen Susan was unable to answer because just then a knock sounded on the door to which she had to explain, "Oh, that would be Lucy, it must be time for dinner." Queen Susan stood, grabbing her sewing basket, and escorted Anna out and to the left of her door. Queen Lucy had already disappeared into the room, which Anna soon realized was King Edmund's.


	4. Dinner Conversations

Anna entered into the antechamber somewhat reluctantly, having all sisters she was not sure if it was proper for Queen Susan to be entering a man's private rooms, let alone Anna to be entering this room. When she was inside she saw a deep room of Forest Green wallpaper and dark wooden floors, a long table was by the far wall with three smaller windows opening to the west for light, which flooded the room as the sun set. The far table was covered with books and papers; a fireplace was to Anna's right with a large couch and a deep chair before it and a thick fur rug, from a dumb animal of course. Four wooden chairs surrounded a table right in front of her, covered with food and drink, and an additional one with a red cushion was set at one end of the table.

High King Peter sat at the head of the table in the extra chair with King Edmund to his right facing the door and Queen Lucy beside him. The three seated were laughing and speaking as Queen Susan placed her sewing basket on the couch and floated to her seat, Anna followed somewhat confused as to the whole matter. Her confusion growing when they all clasped hands and bowed their heads as High King Peter opened the meal with a short prayer,

"Aslan, Father of all Narnia, we give thanks to thee for your blessings, this food, this fellowship and this day. Let us do your will every day hence and bring glory to your name in all we do. Bless us and keep us safe from all harm. Your children, with love."

They all looked up and started to fill their plates, conversation forgotten in the rush for food. Anna watched and when she saw that all or almost all the monarchs had grabbed a bit of a dish she would take some, in that way making sure she wouldn't be serving herself anything first. She was confuse though because several times Lucy would take something first before Peter and other times two of them would break out in an argument over who was next. She felt very out of place and worried as to what she should do in a circumstance such as this. It was not like when her family ate. They all joined in the Great Hall and were normally spread out among the animals. Her confusion grew as she served herself, surprised at the difficulty of filling her plate from a seated position. She finally stood slightly after catching Lucy do it several times in the corner of her eye. When they had all begun eating and talking, Anna finally decided to ask.

"Excuse me, Queen Lucy, might I inquire, what is this ritual?"

"Why, my Lady Anna, this is Family Dinner." Queen Lucy responded as though it answered everything. Peter graciously expounded on it.

"It is one meal a week, Lady Anna, which all the royal siblings eat together, alone. Most of the time we all eat together in the Hall which is very crowded and loud, and we are speaking with our friends and rarely get to talk to each other about frivolous things. This way we have a family meal, together and can keep up to date on each others changing interests. Queen Susan insisted that you be admitted during your stay so that you two may converse as much as possible in the time your have together."

"I am greatly honored, Your Majesty. If I might also ask, please do not call me Lady Anna. I am simply Anna or Anne if you should so please. I really have no title; my father is the one who earned his and my mother the one who married him." Anna told them.

"Certainly Anna, I shall if you would do me a favor and call me simply Peter as is our custom at this meal."

"and I Edmund."

"and I Lucy."

"and I Susan."

Anna bowed her head to each in acknowledgement; it would turn out to be quite an interesting meal. Several slip ups did occur but were overlooked in the conversations. Peter, Edmund, and Anna spoke extensively on the politics of Narnia and all the different happenings, allowing Susan to inquire to Lucy about the state of various people that she visited in the past week. Conversation was good and went on long after the meal was finished and they had moved to the couch before the fire, it had been lit when evening came, seeing as how the sea caused night to be rather cool in the summer. Edmund took the chair with Lucy on the floor by his feet leaning on Peter's knees. Susan sat across the couch from Peter, leaving a space in between them for Anne. Peter was leaning on his right arm to speak with Edmund beside him and had his left laying on the couch behind Anna's head. Anna sat rather stiffly, unsure as to how she should recline. Peter's arm behind her had caused a bit of an annoyance, as she didn't wish to touch it. Susan was besides her embroidering, and appeared very comfortable with her legs crossed and her sewing in her lap. Despite Anna's attempts to remain rigid and away from Peter's arm, the back of the coach was very comfortable. She let her back just slightly bear into it, not really noticing when his arm slid slightly down to her shoulders, not in an affectionate way, just as a natural occurrence when the couch back was pressed in. Slowly she started to lean a little towards him, Peter's bulk had pressed the couch in such a way that it caused her to lean. Soon she was reclined beside him, her hands in her lap and her ankles crossed. She barely noticed when Peter and Edmund stop speaking to watch the fire. Softly Peter spoke,

"Why do you think you deserve no title, Anne?"

"Why do you ask such a question, my King?"

"Before you said you have no title, I thought of why you should say such a thing and it would only be because you do believe you do not deserve it. For you are already noble by your blood, and so I ask again, why do you think you deserve no title?"

"Although my blood flowing in my veins makes me a noble by many people's standards, by my own standards I say that it is only blood shed that makes one a leader and worthy of nobility, not their parents."

"That is a very interesting thought, my lady, but not one I agree with. A leader is more than just someone that dies or is injured in battle. Although very few, there are those that do not get hurt in battle and are the greatest leaders ever in existence. We might not remember them as we do those that died or were heinously injured, but they still lived and led many people."

"What is it then that you think makes a leader?"

"I am not sure, but I know it is not blood. For blood is given only in payment for freedom. It is by no other means that freedom may be obtained except by the spilling of blood, so that same blood cannot obtain a man or woman nobility if it has already paid for freedom… Perhaps, you should ask Aslan for his guidance to find what a true leader is."

"I think I shall, Pet-." Anna said, barely stifling a yawn that escaped her lips.

"You shall do it in the morning I trust. Now all four of you, off to bed." Peter said to the room, not quite getting up himself. Susan set her sewing aside, she had stopped a while ago, and stood with a long stretch and a moan, leaving a space for Anne to lie down on, falling asleep. Edmund muttered something with half closed eyes as Susan came to usher him to bed, half carrying the slightly tipsy King.

"Now you," Peter said to Lucy who was completely asleep on his feet, "Go on to bed, you're much too old to be carried anymore." Lucy just moaned softly and sweetly, a small smile showing. Peter couldn't resist, he slid out from behind her as he reached beneath her legs and back to pick her up. Susan stumbled out of Edmund's bedroom and over to Lucy's. Peter laid the Queen on her bed where Susan undressed then tucked her in. After depositing Lucy, he went back to Edmund's room to remove his shoes and pull a blanket over him. When he entered the room again Peter noticed that Anna was still asleep on the couch. He leaned over her and whispered,

"I'm not going to carry you to your bed, I'm afraid I don't know where it is." He attempted to gently pull Anna off the couch. She just moaned slightly, Anna fell asleep fast and slept deeply until she was ready to wake up. Much too tired to fight a losing battle, Peter went into Edmund's room and pulled his boots off before laying a mantle over him. He considered leaving her there until morning, but it wouldn't do for her to spend the night on a couch, and to wake up in Edmund's room. He picked her up, she was no heavier than Lucy, and carried her to his own room. His covers were turned down by the maid, making it easy for him to set Anna in his bed. Gently he slid her feet out of her slippers and pulled the comforter over her, he brushed a curl away from her face before leaving to sleep in Edmund's bed.

Anna moved slightly, she heard someone moving in the room. Suppressing a moan she reached under her pillow to grab the dagger and sat up to confront her mother once again for snooping about in her room. When she looked at the dagger she realized it wasn't hers, and the sheets were red and the comforter was Dark blue, both had golden embroidery. The dagger was too ornate for a Narnian blade and was curved slightly with a sun on the handle, when she looked around she saw that the bed she was in was huge, much bigger than her own or even the one she was using at Cair Paravel and the room was just as big. It had several trunks and a figure was moving around. It was right at sunrise, the first few rays were trickling into the room on the far wall. Anne dropped the blade as she clutched the blankets to her. She watched a strong broad back straighten, allowing a tunic to fall across it, hiding numerous scars. Her eyes were wide as she remembered that she fell asleep in Edmund's room, but now was in another. She wondered if the wine and her mother's comments had all meshed to make her do something she really shouldn't have.

"Pardon me, Anna. I was just grabbing some clothing." Peter said as he turned to her, "I hope you slept well, I'm afraid I didn't find Edmund to be a good sleeping partner. He snores rather loudly." Relief flowed into Anna as she heard Peter, never had she been happier to hear such a thing. She even managed a short chuckle as she lowered the comforter, not realizing her dress had come quite undone and was not very low, but was low enough to show her undergarments. Peter quickly averted his eyes as Anne turned to do up the laces, realizing her indiscretion.

"Might I ask, High King, where it is that you are going at such an early hour?" Anne said when she was done, drawing Peter's attention back to her.

"Might I ask, Anne that you remember our agreement for you to call me Peter, except when necessary, and I am going to practice dueling with Edmund. We practice very morning when it is cool, to remain prepared for battle." Peter responded, closing his trunk. The monarchs kept some clothing in their rooms, but rarely any of the richest they owned. The richest clothing, jewels, and gifts from Father Christmas were kept in the treasure room beneath the dais; they would often wear them, and return them to the room at a later date.

"I am sorry, Peter. I shall try to remember for the future. If I might ask to accompany you to the field, I wish to find my own blades that have been stored there and perhaps practice a bit?"

"Certainly you may, but I am afraid you should not fight dressed in that. You can borrow some clothing of mine, or perhaps Edmund's would fit you. He is rather smaller than me."

"That would be good." Anna agreed as she bounced off the bed. Anna barely had time to look at his antechamber as they passed to reach Edmund's. She did note the overwhelming number of lions head and the use of bright blues and crimson red with gold all around the room. It was a very bright room full of life and had a beautiful view of the lands north. Anne missed her home terribly as she caught a glimpse of the clear blue northern sky out his window.

"Good morn, royal brother, and to you dame sister, how did you sleep last night? I trust my brother's bed is comfortable?" Ed greeted them as they entered his antechamber. He was dressed in breeches and boots with a white tunic, very light clothing that was good for fighting in.

"Dame sister?" Anne asked perplexed as to why Edmund would use such a term for her?

"Any woman who spends the night in my brother's bed deserves a title such that I have for my own sibling."

Anne's face fell at his words; she quickly stuttered out a reply, denying anything had happened. She feared that perhaps Peter had left before Edmund had woken and Edmund had thought she and Peter had spent the night together.

"No, no, I know Peter spent the night with me. He has perhaps been inundating you with lies of snoring from me."

"Good morn to you royal brother, we are here to borrow some clothing for Anna." Peter replied, a bit shortly, but meant in good humor. "And you do snore, rather loudly. I do believe Anna might have heard you last night from my chambers as I often do."

"Come this way Anne and I shall see to outfitting you." Edmund said leading the way to his bedchamber as he rolled his eyes. Anna followed, unsure as to how proper this all was, but inwardly giggling at the conversations she could have with her sisters. She thought of how Carol would simply die to hear that Anna had gone into Edmund's and Peter's bedchambers. Anne looked about his room, trying to memorize every detail so she may be able to relate it to her sisters. The walls were in the same Forest Green Wallpaper as the antechamber and the bed was a dark stain of wood. Edmund reached a large dark wardrobe across from the end of his bed and opened it as Anna looked at his bed. It was covered with various blankets of black and green. An occasional silver and brown one was here and there, a few were cast across the floor on the side. She turned when Edmund spoke and handed some clothing to her.

"Here we go, these should do for today. I will just leave you here to change while Peter and I wait." At that he left and Anne started to strip. The black breeches fit rather nicely and had a tie at the front which made them easier to wear, they did come down rather low, but she would have to live with that. The tunic was down to her knees, but still fit as well as it could. She decided to tuck it into the breeches and wear her black bodice over it. She had worn it under the other dress, but could wear it outside of the light blue tunic. The outfit turned out rather nicely as she admired in a long mirror she found beside the wardrobe. She also borrowed a belt that she found inside the wardrobe to help hold up the pants. She would just fight in her bare feet as Edmund's shoes would not fit her. When she came out carrying her previous dress the two men stood up, looking at her.

"Excellent." Was Peter's reply, "Shall we be off then?"

"What should I do with my dress?" Anne asked.

"You could leave it here." Peter replied.

"Oh, and have a scandal fall on me. She can leave it in your room." Edmund retorted.

"I am more important than you are," Peter said. "but you are right it would not do for us to have a scandal."

"Here, I have an idea," Edmund said grabbing a bag from a previously unnoticed chest behind the couch. "She can put her dress into this and carry it down to the field. Then no one will have to think anything. If anyone asks where she got the breeches, she can just say she borrowed them from someone."

"That shall work marvelously, good thinking, Edmund." Peter said as Anna grabbed the bag to put her clothing in. When they were safely stored away from prying eyes the three started downstairs, Peter led the way with Edmund behind him and Anna bringing up the rear. When Peter reached the bottom he quickly turned and pushed Edmund and Anna back up the steps just out of sight.

* * *

I am going to apologize right now for any typos or mistakes on the last few chapters. I've had two beta's for this already and both have stopped betaing without much word. I am somewhat miffed at them, but I understand, life gets busy.

I hope you enjoyed this and really wish you would review!!!


	5. You're Good, for a Girl

Quick to realize that something must be wrong Edmund crouched by his brother and whispered "What is it, spies? Traitors? A dragon?"

"Worse." Peter said grimly.

"Worse than a dragon?" Anna sqeaked.

"Much worse, it's a squirrel, a female at the looks of it." Peter said sitting down on the steps. Edmund sighed and sat with his back against the wall and his legs across the step behind his brother, he looked like a child whose favorite toy had been taken away. Anna looked from one to another before getting up and stepping over Edmund to go downstairs. Peter grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back, whispering, "What do you think you're doing? It's a squirrel."

"What is so dangerous about a squirrel?" She replied.

"Squirrels are the most conversational animals in all of Narnia." Edmund told her "They know the most, and tell the most. If she saw you she would be sure to tell everyone she meets and the next thing we know the entire castle would be talking about how a visiting noble came down from the royal chambers with the kings. There would be a scandal, Calormen might find out then try to take you thinking they could barter or threaten the throne. There would be no way to quiet it up. Galma might threaten war or try to trap us into marrying one of his daughters. It would be the worse political problem we could ever face." His face got more and more pale as he spoke, "Those that wish us out of power would try to get people to agree that the kings must be going around and have secrets from their kingdom. They will question us and our credibility. The consequences are catastrophic."

Anna's face blanched at Edmund's words. She didn't understand how something so seemingly insignificant could cause such a huge problem. "What are we going to do?"

"Wait, where did she go?" Peter said peering around the corner of the steps looking for her.

"She's gone?" Edmund asked "Praise Aslan, let's go."

"Carefully, I'll go first with you. Anna, wait here until we get back." Peter said walking out with Edmund like it was any other morning, casually looking around and talking. Anna sat waiting on the steps until Edmund came rushing up to her and grabbed her hand pulling her along as he hastily explained what had happened.

"That squirrel was sent to wake you up and show you to the armory. Peter is with her now distracting her from your door. You are going to need to sneak in and pretend to be sleeping. Then we will be able to get to the field with no problems."

He brought her to a hall that T-ed into the one they were in. He leaned against the wall and peered around making sure the squirrel was adequately distracted. When he was assured she was, he pulled Anna around and pushed her into the hall. Anna rushed to the door, making little noise with her soft slippers and slid in, leaving it slightly ajar so the click of the lock wouldn't alert the squirrel of her entrance. Quickly she dumped her dress from the bag on the floor and stepped out of her slippers. Snaking out of her breeches and bodice, she dumped the bodice on the floor with the dress and folded the breeches over the chair by her desk with the belt on the seat. She vaulted into the bed, leaning over and stowing the bag with her under dress underneath it. She quickly relaxed and closed her eyes, trying to calm her breathing so nothing would seem amiss. The squirrel had entered as Anna closed her eyes.

"Good morn, mi'lady. I have your boots and dress from your travels. They have been cleaned. The High King Peter is outside waiting for you and the King Edmund has just arrived, I see you have his breeches. I shall just clean up the room a bit and be on my way." The squirrel said as she held her apron out of her way to pick up the bodice and dress that were left on the floor.

"Thank you, dear squirrel." Anna said, stretching and lazily getting out of the bed as though she had just waked. "Might I ask you leave the bodice out, I wish to wear it over this tunic. Also the boots, they are quite comfortable." The squirrel nodded and set the bodice over the breeches on the chair and the boots beside it. Anna walked over and put the breeches on, tucking the tunic into them and covering it with the bodice. She sat to put on the boots, but jumped back up when she had sat on the belt. She did that deliberately so that the squirrel might be more thoroughly convinced she had spent the night there. Placing the belt on the desk she pulled her boots on over her breeches, making the outfit look much better than it would have.

The squirrel was busy making the bed and hanging up the dress that was left on the floor, but looked up when Anna jumped. She smiled when Anna held up the belt. When Anna had finished putting on her boots, the squirrel went over and offered to braid her hair. A chill went up Anna's spine as the squirrels claws worked gently thorough her tangles. When she had finished, the squirrel rummaged thorough the desk for a light blue ribbon to match the tunic. Finding one she thought was close, she tied the hair and said good morn, leaving Anne to finish with the belt. Anne quickly followed the squirrel out of her room as she slipped her dagger into her boot. She was sure to never go anywhere without some kind of protection, even though she was with the monarchs and in Cair Paravel.

"Good morn, my Kings." She said, curtsying, holding out air because she had no dress.

"Good morn Lady Anne, shall we be off." Peter replied, being proper for the sake of the squirrel.

"Lead the Way, your majesties." Anne replied and followed them down the hall. Once out of view of the squirrel the three were able to relax. They twisted and turned through the corridors of the castle, both kings knowing their way well. After seemingly turning a complete circle, Edmund opened the doors to the courtyard, leaving them to let the warm breeze waft the smell of flowers into the castle. Anne closed her eyes while trying to pick out the different scents, it was intoxicating.

Edmund and Peter began jogging around the courtyard, a few people were there already practicing. Anne had to rush to catch up with them, once besides them she thought they might slow, but instead they sped up. She was just barely able to keep pace with them. When they had finished three laps they stopped, Anne was trying to hide her panting as the kings walked to a window in the masonry. Anne could see the rows on rows of armor through the window. She caught a fleeting glance of a satyr as Peter explained that they had asked for her sword along with their own weapons. Within moments the satyr had returned with four blades and a shield. The three grabbed their weapons of choice-Anne strapping her sword to her waist, Peter picking up his shield and blade, and Edmund putting two swords at his waist.

They ambled over to an empty section of field, all breathing deeply. Neither king looked fatigued, but Anne was certain they must feel some kind of tiredness or else they would have been speaking. As they reached an empty part of the field, Edmund turned, drawing one blade as he said, "Shall we play to first blood?"

Peter turned to Anne, nodding as he said, "Ladies first." His eyes were dancing with jest; he didn't really expect her to do anything. Much to his surprise Anne drew her blade, quickly thrusting to stab Edmund at his stomach. Ed dodged it as he whipped his sword under to trap her. Anticipating the attack Anne slashed down to stop the trap and try for Edmund's ankles. Edmund allowed his blade to swing down with her force and added his own as he went to slash her ankle. Anne jumped to miss his blade, pulling her dagger from her boot. She lunged forward to stab him. Edmund pulled his other blade, slashing across her dagger twisting her entire body leaving her back exposed, Edmund refrained from stabbing her. Anne pirouetted away quickly back stepping to move away from Edmund, she was breathing heavily already.

"I am surprised you would have made such an amateur mistake, Dame Sister." Edmund said as he circled her. Anne concentrated on her breathing and footwork as she watched for his next move. She mentally goaded herself for attacking with both rather than just with her sword when Edmund stabbed beside her head. Before he could slash her shoulder and get first blood she moved her own sword beneath it, and smashed his face with the pommel of her dagger. Losing her grip, Anne dropped her dagger as Edmund let go of his first sword. His second was behind her knees, he pushed her over it. In response Anne dug her sword into the ground to push off and into his chest. She began to punch his heavily toned stomach, before Edmund grabbed her about her waist, throwing her over his shoulder.

Anne pounded his back as she screamed, "It's not over yet, I will have first blood even if I have to use my claws to do so."

"Peace, dame sister, you have won." Peter said between laughs. Anne twisted to look over Edmunds shoulder as he asked, "How is that possible royal brother neither she nor I have spilt blood?"

"You should think more upon that royal brother, or is that not blood that pours from your nose." Peter asked smiling.

----------------------------------------

Anne smiled to herself three days later as he sat in her room retelling the story in a journal for her sisters. She had spent most of that morning filling it with memories from her first few days at Cair Paravel. She had started the entry with commentary for her father of the military might of Narnia. She remembered the rows on rows of armor she say through the window by the field. It was in that moment she realized just how extensive the Narnian military was. It was certainly true that their power was unparallel and they were feared by many as a country. Calormen would never attack them over land or by sea and Archenland always their neighbor and ally posing no threat. It was only the wild lands of the north and west that caused any problems, but those often were peaceful.

Not now though, she thought sadly, the northern giants had been restless and moving. Several had been seen near her castle, just looking. Her father was scared when she left, he wanted Anna to take a larger guard but she refused, knowing deep inside her that he would need them soon enough. She wished she could send her own men back, but Trotwood would never hear of it. She feared for what might happen if the giants risked open battle on the castle. It was strong and large, but few can withstand an attack by giants.

Her meditations on the dangers were quickly chased away by a knock on the door.


	6. Susan's Gifts

_A thousand apologies to everyone. It has been forever since I have updated this story. I am officially an actress now, and know that from the excessive rehearsals. It was just a high school production of a Neil Simon comedy. (If you know who that is, good for you, if you don't, don't worry neither did I). But that whole ordeal took a lot of my time. Here though is the next chapter of Lady Anne, sadly though un-betaed. I apologize again for that, and hope the updates will come sooner rather than later. Enjoy_

Anne crossed to the door, wondering who wanted her company. She barely opened it before Susan came in and splayed across her bed in a very un-queenly manner. Anne shut the door then proceeded to lean over the queen to ask, "Whatever is the matter my royal sister?"

A constant stream of complaints came from Susan, all about the party and something about how she "hates politics", but will always love Narnia, and finally on how she'll never get use to the pain and ugliness of war. Anne smiled and nodded, agreeing when she did and holding her tongue when she didn't. When Susan had finally finished venting she sat up to say, "But one good thing about being queen is I am able to bless my friends with gifts. Of which I have been meaning to show you."

"With this party I've just become so busy, but I started early on a few things. Those dresses in the closet are all yours; I had them specially made with matching slippers. I think I only got four or five."

"SUSAN, there are fifteen slippers in that closet that are not mine!" Anne nearly shrieked as she opened the wardrobe door to reveal the overstuffed contents.

"Oh, really, no matter, they are all yours now along with all the books. You can take the bookcase also; I've never like how it fit in this room. A few more books are for coming for Pamela; I think she would enjoy them. It was a bit last minute, but I was able to find a few very good ones." Susan said as she looked in the closet. "I think I shall send up a trunk soon. Then we can spread out your dresses more. It isn't good for them to be all stuffed together." She began to take dresses out and spread them across the bed.

"How do you suggest I get all this home Susan? Kill Simeon with all this weight." Anne said, circling to where Susan was working. She was hoping to get out of taking books back for Pamela. Although Pamela would love it, Anne despised the fact that she was inside all the time and reading sappy romance novels. She wasn't strong at all and was nearly a twig.

Anne's thoughts drifted back to the dwarfs who had moved into the castle, Fradic. He was quite taken with Pamela, but more in a brotherly way. Anne remembered catching a glimpse of his black hair wandering towards the garden as Anne road away to Cair Paravel. He would stay by Pamela through any trouble; he had proven himself beyond a shadow of a doubt. She still remembered that snake and how close it was to Pamela when he came out of the woods. Anne was running trying to save her then eight year old sister. He got there first, managing to kill the snake before it bit her and still comfort and entertain the young girl so she didn't know of any danger.

"By the Lion, no, not at all. Two dumb horses are going for Helen and Elizabeth, and a couple oxen with a cart or two." Susan retorted, dragging Anne out of her memories. "You may take however many you need. I would have given you a horse, but you're so stuck on staying with Simeon I know you'd never take one."

"You know what he did. I'll never leave him, not until I die." Anne responded quietly, more to herself.

Susan's response was just as tender, "I know, Anne. None of us will ever forget that day. He will die before he lets anyone hurt you." Their eyes met, each moistening at the thought. That memory would cause pain for everyone involved forever. Susan quickly stood up, brushing her face as she walked over to Anne's wardrobe, forcing cheer into her voice. "So, what are you wearing to the party?"

Anne's voice was just as forcefully cheery, "I think the blue dress on the end of the bed."

Susan clucked disapprovingly as she held it to Anne's body. "No, no, no. This will not do. It's much to plain for such a splendid party." She turned and rummaged in the wardrobe until she found a long flowing gown of forest green. The sleeves were fluted from her elbows and wrapped with black cords. Black embroidered vines lined the edges of the sleeves, the neckline, and the bottom of the gown while hints of gold accented the vine leaves. A belt delicately embroidered with silver and gold flowers wrapped about the waist.

"Yes, this will be perfect. I'll send up a circlet of gold with an emerald at the front, and a ring." Susan said, ignoring Anne's protests "Now, now, do not fuss. We will all be wearing our crowns and the other nobles their circlets, so I'll hear nothing more of it." Susan reprimanded as she hung the dress up.

When she turned from the closet she pulled two small boxes from a shelf on the top. "These are for June and Jane, Sewing is such a good art; they should learn it and be proud." Anne opened the top box to see a set of pure silver sewing needles. She knew the girls would love them; they were both getting very good at sewing, although June wasn't quite as patient as Jane.

"Susan-" Anne pleaded, more jokingly than serious.

"I'll hear none of that; I also have a new longbow from the dryads and arrows with eagle feathers for Violet. The arrows will be sure to fly true with eagle feathers, none can compare in accuracy except maybe my own gift from Father Christmas." Here Susan's voice took a conspiring tone, "And for Carol I have convinced Edmund to write her a note. Just one."

"By the lion, you do spoil your subjects, my Queen." Anne replied, finally succumbing to Susan's gift giving.


	7. Unasked, Just Chosen

_Disclaimers: I would like to credit 1 Corinthians 15:10 for inspiring me on the dedication and helping me to finish this chapter. In addition I would like to credit to Bollywood Rocks and Spouse of Orestus for inspiring the story told by Peter. I highly recommend their works "Why didn't I send Edmund Instead" and "Chaperoning Peter." Both very funny stories. Now to the story._

Anne had disappeared into the garden two days after Susan had visited her room, taking her journal with her. Susan had somehow managed to give her five necklaces and three rings in barely two days, and was still trying to give her more. It was driving Anne mad, but still the hours they would spend arguing over plot and character development was priceless. It had been a week since she had left her family, but Anne knew she would return soon. The cry of her sister as she left still stuck in her memory. She would return to her sisters, refreshed, renewed, and lovelier than ever.

She sat on a stone bench as she sketched a flower, her back to the path. The difference scents tickled her nose, the warm sun beating on her back, warming the red velvet like material. Her hair was twisted up on the back of her head, some of it allowed to fall out about her face. She just wished for her neck to be bare.

The Sunflower she was copying sat high and stately before her, like a king posing for his portrait, sadly her pictured looked nothing like it. Carefully she tried to add shading to her picture to make it more realistic when a shadow fell across her page. She turned sharply to the culprit who she found to be a lion. He filled the entire path and seemed to be looking over shoulder at her drawing. She trembled slightly as she slid from the bench to kneel behind it, her drawing slipping to the floor, her head bowed before Him. The Great Lion, King over all High Kings, son of the Emperor-Over-the-Sea…

"Aslan." She could just breathe the word.

"What is that you were drawing, my child." He asked, genuine interest coloring his voice. Gingerly she lifted it from the floor, setting it on the bench where he could see it, her head bowed. "Please sit, while I look." Anne slid on the edge of the bench, sitting sideways so she may face the Lion, her head remained bowed.

She felt a paw pull her face up to look into His. "It is very good, Lady Anne." Her eyes dropped at his words. Lady, that disgusting title that would follow her all her life.

"Why does that offend you, that title?" He asked, settling himself on the grass.

"It does not offend me, I just wish it were not mine. I have no reason to have it. I have done nothing to deserve it."

"Do you think that all that deserve a title, get it? And all thatget a title, deserve the gift given? It is true many bad people are nobles, but many good ones are nobles also. My child this is Narnia. Not the land over sea. Not my father's home. Mark this, in His home all titles given, are given and cannot be retracted. The good are rewarded for their hearts, not deeds." Anne looked into his eyes, confused. His looked back, tenderly explaining. "Goodness does not come after a good deed, it precedes it. A good man will perform a good deed, but he is good before he does the deed. It would not matter if he did such a deed, what matters is that he is good."

"So what if I am good" Anne whispered to him, tears trickling down her cheeks, "that does not make me a good leader. I am a Lady, the eldest in my family. It is my father's place I should take. A good leader has character, integrity. They listen to people, take advice gracefully. I'm not anything like that. How can I lead people on a field of battle? Do not say I will never see battle, I live in one. I live on the northern front. I'm always in danger."

"My child, my child, peace. Do not worry about being a leader. You are good that is why you have your title. You are a leader in your heart," he placed a paw on her chest, warmth spread through Anne's body. Peace. She closed her eyes, drinking his words in. "You will lead people just as I intend you to, to the victories I will ordain for you. I am the one who gives you your title and the one who orchestrates your days and deeds. If you cannot see what makes a leader now than I shall show you. Look for my lessons, listen for my voice." He leaned forward licking her forehead. When she opened her eyes, he was gone. Quickly she wiped her eyes, she felt at peace, maybe not joy, but at peace.

Sniffing, she picked up her pencil from the grass. When she had just begun to work on her picture again, another shadow covered it. Hoping to see the Lion again, Anne looked up to see General Trotwood pass. He bowed his head in respect as he trotted back to the stables, his face a mask. Anne returned to her drawing, a few remaining tears finding their way from her eyes. She was alone for a while before Peter came up, a slight smile on his face, his crown tilted to the side.

"Good Day, Dame Sister. Is everything alright?" He asked, sitting beside her. His hand on hers, his face studying hers for some sign of what caused her pain. "It was not Trotwood was it. I thought we had settled that matter."

"It was not Trotwood that has caused these tears, just idol thoughts of home. What matter have you settled?" Anne asked, wondering if perhaps Trotwood wanted to increase their guard for the travel home. Anne wished for none of that.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. I am sorry that you miss your home." Peter replied, trying to get the discussion from dangerous ground.

"Peter, what have you discussed with _my_ General that might cause him to cause me to reduce to tears?" Anne asked, authoritatively.

"Who are you to command me, Lady Anne." Peter replied, standing as though to run.

"'tis not fair, Your Majesty to pull title when one has been so intent on ignoring it these past few days." Anne replied warningly, standing herself. Peter had to give in, her words were right.

"You are right..." Peter replied turning to her.

"He was--ask-no--discussing the matter of-of your... honor with me. Or rather if your honor was still intact."

"Oh, no." Anne replied dropping to sit again.

"Yes, well, apparently he was walking in the garden when he saw you leave the royal chambers the first night you were here. He was going to challenge either me or Edmund to a dual for your honor or else for us to announce an engagement within the week. Rather decent of him, if you ask me."

"Rather meddlesome to me." Anne replied as Peter seated himself beside her.

"Do not worry; it would not be the first time." Peter replied, turning back to her. He was glad she was just irritated at Trotwood, and not out of her mind with emotions.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Anne asked, a playfully evil smile spreading across her face.

Peter smiled back, appreciatively. It is pleasant to hook your reader before drawing them into the story. "Just an ambassador and his daughter, I don't think Edmund would ever forget that morning."

"Oh, you must tell." Anne said, anticipation building within her. She smiled even wider.

Peter laughed deeply before beginning, "We were entertaining an ambassador of one of outer lying Lone Islands. He was really rather a decent chap with a ravishing daughter of, I think, sixteen. I was about seventeen, so I of course did consider her as a wife. She really was rather captivating and intelligent. She had a way of talking to you like you were the only person in the room." Peter's eyes got a faraway look to them and his smile took a slightly different quality as he thought of her. Anne smiled rather widely as she giggled a bit at his crush.

Peter quickly cleared his throat as he continued, "Well they were staying at the castle, naturally, when one morning the ambassador comes bursting into my room followed by twenty of the Royal guard bellowing, 'How dare you dishonor my daughter! Is this the treatment you give ambassadors! Just see if I tell my King to trade with the likes of you! I demand satisfaction! You have dishonored my name and stripped my daughter of her virtue!'" Peter said in a mock deeper voice. Anne's eyes grew huge as she listened.

"I sat up in bed to see Edmund rushing into my room; he was fourteen at the time, being followed by a sixteen year old girl wrapped in a sheet. He was yelling at me how he did nothing, and had no idea what they were talking about. Her father was out of his mind screaming at me about how I should dual him when she started whispering to him, 'I told you King Edmund, we discussed this last night. Edmund would be easier to trap-'"

"Edmund and I could hear every word because as soon as she started speaking her father stopped yelling. Both of us were stunned, the poor girl valiantly tried to repair her error by throwing herself on me and screeching, 'but I love him father, with all my heart. And he loves me. He told me last night.' Too bad the damage had been done. Even I could have figured out what had happened. Edmund took care of it a bit more diplomatically though. Somehow he managed to find out from them that they weren't ambassadors from any of the Lone Islands, but were trying to get rich through the King. He banished them to the Island that they claimed to be from on the charge of treason against the Kings of Narnia, and left any imprisonment or hangings to the Ruler of the island. I couldn't believe it." Peter finished, rather glad of the effect the story had on Anne. He tried to tell her the more appropriate story minus certain nasty details such as the fact that Edmund was in the habit of wearing just a nightshirt to bed at fourteen. After that his habits changed drastically. He also conveniently forgot a few other details, like the guard that lost his ear and things like that. The duel was so short you couldn't even call it a duel, an hour isn't that long.

"Neither can I." Anne replied, stunned, "How horrible though that Trotwood suspected you of taking my honor from me like that."

"Do not worry, Anne. It does not offend me. I know who Aslan has made me, and who my subjects think I am." Peter replied, smiling at her.

"High King Peter the Magnificent." Anne replied, she loved his title.

"King over Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Knight of the most noble order of the Lion, etc, etc." Peter recited "I know a Calormen who can recite my entire title by memory. Rather amazing, although you do tend to doze off about halfway." Anne laughed appreciatively.

"How did you become High King?" Anne asked, more to herself, but Peter heard.

"It wasn't necessarily my choice." He responded, quietly, reflectively, "It was Aslan. He was the one who called us into Narnia. We were all kids, scared out of our wits when we first heard about what he wanted us to do. Something about him, about his presence told me, I could do it."

"You didn't need Aslan, you are Magnificent yourself. No matter what, you would be a King."

"No I wouldn't. Or maybe I would. Sometimes I wonder if Aslan made the right choice. I really doubted it the first time I was left in battle. He made everyone stand back and let me fight Maugrim the wolf. It was not two days since we had met Aslan and already he had me fighting. Some of my training with the Centaurs and Fauns helped, but mostly it was like something inside of me knew how to do it, knew how to kill him how to use the sword. I tried to ask Aslan about it later, but he just told me about a prayer or rather a dedication. It went,

'By the grace of the lion I am what I am,

and His grace towards me was not in vain.

Though I was but a lost child

I fight as a Knight of The King.

Though I fight against flesh and blood

I fight for a king above all kings.

Though my life may be but a twinkling of an eye

I fight for my Lord that I may be with him

By the grace of the lion I am where I am,

and His grace towards me was not in vain.'

I thought it was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. When I heard him say it, I knew. I am what I am by his grace. It's not because I want to be or because someone else wants me to be. I am King because he chose me, because he had the power to forget how pigheaded and stupid I was. He chose me to be High King." Peter ended his speech. Neither really knew what to say just then, but refused to leave it without anything being said.

A voice whispered softly on the wind, deep and beautiful, heard only by Anne's ears, "I chose who I want to lead, I give them all they need to accomplish what I call them to do."

_The actual text of 1 Corinthians 15:10 (NKJV) is as follows:_

_"By the grace of God I am what I am, and His grace towards me was not in vain." _

_I think, it was believed to be written by Saul after being renamed Paul, which might lead one to think that this verse is better applied to Edmund instead of Peter, but Peter is who came to mind as I read it. If you don't understand what I am talking about, don't worry. This is what comes from going to a Lutherin/Babtist church. If you want to understand, Private Message me and I will be more than glad to talk to you about it._


	8. To Lead, To Serve

_Okay, I'm sorry for a number of reasons. First I'm sorry for how long this has taken to finish. I feel that I owe my readers an explanation. From November 2008 to August 2009 my father battled Cancer. Unfortunately my father lost his fight and his life. It has been difficult through the treatment and through the loss. The pain of his slow death has caused my muse to die and I have been unable to write anything for quite some time. Recently though, she (my muse) has returned and thus this chapter is finished. Secondly I'm sorry for this chapter. It was very hard to write and I feel very hard to read. Please review on the content of the story and I am grateful for everyone's sympathy's, if you could please restrict condolences to Private Messages and only use the review function to talk about the content of the story. Thank you. _

Every day since she had first heard Aslan's voice on the wind, Anne wished that he might speak again, that he would tell her something more. Yet for four days he had been silent, not even a whisper. Sometimes she wondered how he could be so cruel, but soon remembered that it was she who was being so impatient. Aslan isn't a tame lion after all, who is she to wish or command him about. Instead she contented herself with thought of his first message.

He chose her to be a Lady, to have that title. He would give her everything she needs to do what she needs to do. No matter what she was called to do, he would provide the expertise, the skill, and the help she needed. He knew every one of her needs before she did, and would be there right when she needed him. That was the best promise she ever had, the most certain. The more she thought of it, the more she saw the possibilities.

Different possibilities floated through her mind as she felt her body sink into the fluffy mattress, feeling as the warmth wrapped around her body. The cream sheets and black blankets were so encompassing, though it was a tiny bit lonely. Whenever it was cold, Elizabeth would slip into her room and snuggle with her. It was a tradition they had started when they were young, and being so far north had ended up sleeping together quite often. Neither of their parents had much to say on the matter, letting them enjoy the closeness, knowing how life can sometimes be short. Though she was alone, Anne's blankets made a cocoon of warmth that quickly helped her drift off to sleep dreaming of grand battles and banquets in her honor.

Anne didn't bother to close the curtains on her window, though if she had right then she might have noticed the dark shadow stealing across the garden. Flitting from the shadow of one tree to the next, it eerily floated across the grounds. Quickly and silently the shadow snuck in a side door into a servant's hallway. Skittish at the slightest noise the shadow moved silently through the small hallway to a door nearby a staircase. Without hesitation he went up, knowing just where he would come out.

At the top he flew straight to a curtain where he could hide, carefully he searched behind the green fabric for any sign of anyone. When he saw no one he quickly flew down the hallway to the fourth Hall on his right. Down that hallway to a door, wood and iron. Gingerly he took a small pouch of grease from his belt, carefully he dabbed a bit on both hinges, ensuring there would be no noise as he inched the door open. As soon as it was cracked just enough for his body, he slipped through. The winding staircase that it hid went all the way to the floor just beneath the chambers of the Kings and Queens.

He vaulted up the stairs, three at a time. His heart raced not from the exertion but from the nervous excitement. He was finally there, finally close enough to get the answers he so desired. He had waited so long. All of his planning wasn't going to waste; all he had to do was wait. At the top of the steps he greased the hinges again slowly opening the door, this time a little farther. He left it ajar, letting the light from the torch lining the staircase shine into the hall. Keeping in the shadow of the door, he skittered across to a tapestry across from the staircase that led to the royal chambers. There he stood and waited. She would come, she always came. Every night for one reason or another Queen Lucy would slip out just about this time to sit in the Garden. No one knew why, but every couple nights a guard or a maid would see her.

Lucy slipped out of her room, slippers on her feet and a blanket around her. She had to go again; she could feel it in her bones. He would be there. Aslan. Every couple nights she would get a feeling, a sort of urging or rather a longing to be with him. Whenever she felt that feeling, she would slip from her bed and walk in the garden. There He would meet with her and walk with her. They never had to speak; they just walked with each other in the garden.

Carefully she slid her door closed, barely making a noise as she tiptoed down the stairs. With each step she could feel the anticipation building inside of her chest. She had almost rounded the corner to the very bottom of the steps when she saw the light. There was something wrong, something ominous about it. She couldn't tell what it was, but she knew that she had an overwhelming desire to pull out a sword. She was tempted to turn back for her dagger, but that longing for Aslan and that certainty of his power and protection spurred her on.

At the bottom of the steps she looked intently to her right first, away from the light. She searched the shadows for any shape. Turning to her left she could only gasp before a short figure ran to her, stabbing a knife into her calf. She silently cringed at the pain, _Aslan, where are you?_

Strange figures danced before Anne in her dreams, stabbing at her, taunting her. She could hear someone whispering softly, calling her name just beyond the blackness that enveloped her and her nighttime demons. The voice called louder and louder, it was so familiar so homely yet powerful. She knew it, she had heard it before, but where. Slowly she pulled from the lost dreamlike state, finally she erupted into awareness remembering the voice on the wind.

"Aslan!" she almost screamed as she sat up in bed. She could still hear him calling her name beckoning her somewhere. Not hesitating she jumped from the bed, the cold air causing Goosebumps to erupt across her body. She grabbed her blade from on the chair, fastening it around her waist as she listened in the hall for Aslan's voice.

Following it she knew where it was leading her, to the chambers of the royals. Why she did not know, but she knew that she had to go. When she was just down the hall from where the staircase stood she could see a dark figure, unidentifiable in the distance. Hugging the wall she snuck up behind them until she could just hear someone speaking.

"Scream. I need you to scream Queen Lucy. Scream for help. Scream for your brothers and sister, I need to speak to them, to know." The gruff voice in a black hood whispered. Knowing She was in trouble, Anne began to consider her options.

"If you wanted to speak to us, you can set up a private audience with us. We are more than willing to listen to the concerns of our subjects. If you let me go, I can schedule the audience for tomorrow." Lucy's sweet voice said, not quite level, but trying her best. She spoke soothingly, yet respectful of the power this enemy held over her life.

"You don't understand, you don't know why I'm here, but you will after you scream." The voice said as it moved. Lucy's voice cried out, she couldn't hold her tongue any longer. At her screams, Anne's blood ran cold; a shiver ran down her spine as she mentally cried to the Lion for help.

Anne drew her weapon, vaulting from the shadows as Peter and Edmund burst through the Door to the Royal Chambers. Susan was in the back, her bow taught and an arrow aimed at the door, ready to kill any that chose to walk through. Guards came rushing down the halls, crying out an alarm.

The figure uncovered his head, he was a dwarf, not very old, but not a young one by any means. He screamed over the noise, his eyes trained on High King Peter, "I want to know what happened. What happened to my brother? He went into your service, he assured us, you would protect him. You didn't. You sent him to the front didn't you. You knew he was going to die. He wasn't even old enough to fight. He was barely able to grow a beard."

He screamed at Peter, using Lucy as a shield, holding the bloody knife to her neck, more blood pouring from her arm and pooling around her calf. Lucy kept silent as she prayed to Aslan to give Peter wisdom and words to speak to this child of the earth, a citizen of Narnia.

Peter's eye's burned with an angry passion, seeing his sister on her knees in a pool of her own blood. He wanted with all of his heart to rip the dwarfs head from his body, to rip his throat out of his neck, to kill him for such an injustice. His eyes bore into the dwarf's skull, killing him over and over again in his mind. So intense was his stare that he almost missed Edmund searched the dwarf's features, his eyes, taking in every detail as realization slowly dawned on his face, slowly he lowered his weapon as his eyes filled with tears and his mouth searched for words. Anne's eyes jumped from Peter to the dwarf wondering what she should do. Looking to Peter she could see his anger and knew he would be no help for guidance now, instead she turned her eyes to Edmund.

Edmund gulped, closing his eyes causing several tears to be pushed down his cheeks before dropping his sword to the floor. The clatter finally drew Peter's attention as tears slowly trailed down his younger brother's face. Guards were pouring in around the dwarf and the Queen, spears pointed at the small man. Peter called them back, commanding them to hold their weapons away, as he lowered his own weapon, uncertainty riddling his mind. Confused, the soldiers lowered their weapons in obedience to the King they trusted and that they had fought alongside in multiple campaigns. When they had backed off, Edmund dared to speak, his voice broken.

"Your brother was Brachille, a red dwarf from Owlwood." The Dwarf nodded curtly in reply, the king barely noticed as he continued, "Aye I know him. He was a brave soldier and a cunning dwarf with a hammer and steel. He was with my troops during our fight against the trolls terrorizing the Marshwiggles. It was there that he died. That campaign was riddled with mistakes from the beginning; it seemed that nothing would go right for our troops." Edmund's voice dropped into silence as he remembered the looks on his soldier's faces as they fell before the trolls, a consequence of his mistakes. For a moment of a second the bodies of his siblings laid in the snow, blood staining their fur coats and wolves standing over the lifeless bodies.

"I do not deserve the crown that sits on my head, and with the death of each soldier I know that even more. I am no king, I was a traitor to the King above all Kings, a shame to the High King, and a beast to my sisters. I do not deserve to draw breath, but because of the Lion I do. Nothing reminds me of this as poignantly as see you in pain and agony at the death of your brother, a death I could have prevented. Your brother died a hero, I don't say that just because he fought with us and died beside us, but because he died protecting me.

"Your brother began in the back with the archers, but when he ran out of arrows rather than falling back, he took out his hammer and beat on the feet of the beasts, working his way to the front where I fought with the centaurs and the fauns. Behind me was a troll with his club raised, ready to crush me as I fought to help my General. Your brother ran at that troll, screaming the battle cry of the dwarves as he crashed is hammer into the troll's foot. His cries alerted me to the troll's presence, but not soon enough to stop him before kicking your brother across the marshes. When I found his body after the fighting, I knew he died immediately. He sacrificed his life to save the life of me, an unworthy King.

"Once again an innocent died to save me. Please, let us stop this madness. Do not cause another innocent to die because of me, because of my mistakes, because of my failings." At these words, the King fell to his knees before the dwarf, pushing his sword outside of his reach and raising his hands in surrender. "If it is blood you want for your loss, than spill mine. If it is a life you want for the one you lost, take mine. Please do not cause another innocent to die for me."

The dwarf looked at him confused, the soldiers around him stepped back, no one understood. Anne looked at him, tears falling from her own eyes. She didn't know what they were saying, she didn't understand. Peter sheathed his own sword before placing his hand on his brother's right shoulder.

"My brother speaks the truth. There is a tale long forgotten by Narnia of a time of terror and cold. For a hundred years Narnia laid covered in ice and snow, an enchanted winter imposed by a witch. When we first entered this land, Edmund betrayed us, his brother and sisters to this witch, who wished to kill us and who almost did. For this he was branded a traitor and his blood belonged to the witch, who would kill him to ensure that the prophecy would never be fulfilled, but in place of him the Great Lion, Aslan, gave his life in payment for him. This is a burden our family carries on our shoulders, and a burden that wears King Edmund down to the end of his strength." Peter narrated the story, his words holding more than what they said.

From the left side of Edmund Susan spoke, at some point she joined King Peter behind Edmund, "He awakes every day to serve you, to serve our people. He stays up later than he should to serve, to do what he may for you, for the people of Narnia. Each day I hear his cries to Aslan for the strength for the help to guide you. He can do nothing on his own, this he knows. I ask you Dwarf to look at this son of Adam and judge him as you see fit. He cannot say anything to prove himself a good King because he has done nothing to prove himself. All that he does is for the Lion and is done with the strength of the Lion. Judge him for yourself. We, his family have weighed his scales and found them to be true, to the greater cause and the greater King, for that reason we look on him as King and a Knight of Narnia."

The Dwarf looked from each, a calmness overcoming the royalty, even Lucy stopped shaking in his hold. There was something about them, something powerful. Each one was certain in their decision to trust, to keep their brother in their Family, to stand beside him in everything.

"I have come here for answers, and you have given me them. What you have done in the past has been forgiven by your brother and sisters, therefore it has been forgiven by me. I thank you for your honesty…my King." The dwarf declared, releasing Lucy and kneeling before King Edmund.

Anne heard Aslan's voice echoing Susan's message, "To lead others is not for you, it is for them, your subjects and peers. You lead to serve."


	9. Who I Am

Chapter 9 – Who I Really Am

[Author's Note] I know this has been a long time coming, but I'm just getting back into Narnia. Life has been dealing me a really rough hand lately, and it hasn't let up. So just bear with my not so consistent writing moods.

Disclaimer: The canon characters first names belong to Lewis, but their middle names and meanings belong to me. Enjoy.

"Peter Stephen Pevensie, I will not be commanded about like a _child_!"

"Lucille Louise Pevensie, I will not suffer you to take that tone with me, I am the High King of Narnia and I forbid you to ride alone to Owlwood! You know as well as I do the dangers of that!"

"And you know that I am more than capable of protecting myself! Or have I not joined you on multiple campaigns throughout our reign!"

"Lucy, please do not challenge me on this." Peter responded, his voice gradually lowering to an almost broken whisper, "I- I don't want to risk losing you."

"Peter, it will be fine. Don't worry about me. It'll only be for the day, and if I'm not back by nightfall than you may send a thousand legions to my rescue."

Anne had heard the entire shouting match from her spot in the garden. She unfortunately was blocked into a corner when they began arguing. She did her best to ignore the sibling spat and focus on the poor drawing of a sunflower she had been working on since her arrival at Cair Paravel. She was hoping to have it done by the time she had to return to the Northern Mark, the name of her father's castle.

As she focused intensely on the drawing she could not help but wonder of the peculiarity of how they addressed one another. She knew Peter had quite a long title and would not have been surprised if the name that Lucy referred to him by was somewhere in the title, but it still seemed peculiar to her that Lucy would choose that specific name, and she had never heard Lucy be called Lucielle, again a very peculiar choice of name.

As the shouting finally subsided, Anne could hear rustling of leaves and grass as someone walked down the path towards her. Standing sharply, Anne thought of running, but she was stuck in a small cul-de-sac cut into the foliage off the path. Even if she wanted to run, she would surely be seen by the royal coming her way. She was stuck staring at Queen Lucy as she turned the corner.

"Oh!" She said with a start, "I didn't know there was anyone in the Garden. I'm terribly sorry Anne. You should not have been disturbed by an argument."

"It is fine, your maj- Lucy," Anne replied, half curtsying, "Cair Paravel is your home. You are sure to have arguments sometimes between brother and sister."

"Yes, but those arguments should not extend into the garden." Lucy replied walking towards her, "The garden is for peace, like an abbey, a place of prayer to Aslan."

"An Abbey?" Anne asked, not quite understanding this strange term.

"It is a place in Spare Oom set apart specifically for people, normally men, to live lives devoted entirely to prayer." Lucy kindly explained.

"If it is not too…invasive," Anne ventured to ask, "I do wonder, was your name in Spare Oom different than your name here?"

Lucy looked at her quizzically wondering where this question came from before realizing Peter had used her full name. "Oh, you mean Lucielle."

"Yes." Anne sighed, grateful for the Queens openness.

"Oh Anne, my full name is Lucielle Louise Pevensie," Lucy explain as she sat on the bench Anne just vacated indicating Anne should join her, "it was the name my parents gave me when I was born. When we got to Narnia I was given a title. Or at least that is the way Edmund distinguished between them."

"But, I thought a name was included in a title?" Anne puzzled, "My name is Lady Anna, but my title is Lady Anna daughter of Lord Harold and Lady Margaret of the Northern Mark, last stand between Narnia and the Northern Giants. With a considerable more to add, but I won't get into that."

"Oh, yes, that is right," Lucy said, pondering how to explain it, "but you see, back in War Drobe, we all had different titles that were mainly a name. My name and… title was Lucielle Louise Pevensie. We call it a full name because it includes all three names. In War Drobe we all had three names, but we were only referred to by the first name, which all four of us have retained as nobles."

"So your title in War Drobe was Lady Lucielle Louise Pevensie of …"

"Yes and no. I was not a Lady until I came to Narnia, so my title was Lucielle Louise Pevensie and my name was Lucy. Much like your title is Lady Anna et al., but you are called Anne."

"I think I understand."

"Perhaps if I tell you all of them, it might makes sense." Lucy replied, chewing her finger, "Well, I might as well, try. High King Peter's title in War Drobe was Peter Stephen Pevensie, Queen Susan was titled Susan Kathleen Pevensie, and King Edmund was titled Edmund Bruce Pevensie."

"But you all have the same name at the end." Anne wondered.

"Oh, why of course, that is how you knew we were a family." Lucy replied, patting her knee, "It is the same as your title being followed by daughter of Lord Harold and Lady Margret, which tells everyone that you and your siblings are siblings. In War Drobe we just used the same name that was shorter."

"But how would anyone know your parent's name or your lineage." Anne asked.

"Anna, my lineage is not important." Lucy laughed, "All that is important is Aslan and serving him."

"What?" Anne replied "I was always told that my lineage was what proved who I am, that my history is the most important part of me. I mean that is everything, my title and the names included in my title."

"Yes, you title does define you, but only so far as people see you. There is so much more to a name, not a title, than just who you are related to. You see, all names have meaning."

"I'm afraid I'm getting confused again."

"Okay, my title identifies me in Narnia and War Drobe, but my name is who I am by the will of Aslan, which includes all three names that make up my title." Lucy explained "You see my name, Lucielle means Light; my name, Louise means a great warrior; and my family's name Pevenisie means by the sea. So I am 'a great warrior of light by the sea.' My title is still Queen Lucy the valiant of Cair Paravel et al. But that is just how my subjects see me, not who Aslan made me to be.

"It is the same with Peter and all them. Peter's name Peter means a rock and his name Stephen means Crowned one, so he is 'A rock and a crowned one by the sea.' Than Edmund means protector and his name Bruce means woods which makes him the 'protector of the woods by the sea.' Then there is Susan which means Lily and Kathleen which means pure, making her the 'Pure Lily by the sea.' Do you understand. Our names in a way destined us to be who we are."

"Why they have, haven't they!" Anne exclaimed as realized all that implied. To the East, Lucy the valiant is the warrior of light, the light comes from the east. Than the Western wood is Edmunds and his name is protector of the wood. And Susan the gentle, what is more soft or beautiful than a Lily trumpeting out a victory, much like Susan does when Peter and Edmund return from a fight. Or Peter being the solid foundation of the Kingdom, the High King, in a way the crown king.

"We are all equipped to be who Aslan intended us to be," Lucy told her matter-of-factly "and in a way he told us before we ever were Kings and Queens what we would be doing. We became our true selves so that Aslan's family could stay together and become ours."

"I remember," Anne mused "that was part of the tale of the founding of this age, that Aslan wanted his family to live a happy and full life, but they needed you four to fulfill the prophecy and break the witches spell."

"Yes He did." Lucy replied, both of them could hear the soft purr of the lion as he passed through the garden. Anne knew the next lesson, a Leader must become their true selves for the benefit of others.


End file.
